Switching Hearts
by 4EverCharmed
Summary: Returning from the underworld, Emma and Regina are both aware that something is not right regarding Hades and that his plan all along was to take a heart to keep him permanently in Storybrooke with Zelena. Something that they realise when the God is stood before them holding Emma's heart within his hands..SwanQueen
1. Chapter 1

_Got this idea from a couple of promo pics and I have changed the story slightly as its SwanQueen. I own nothing of Once sadly. Hope you enjoy and let me know if you want more! I intend this to be a short story with 5 chapters._

 **Chapter 1**

Despite everyone returning to Storybrooke through the portal before it closed, the town was still on edge over their recent newcomer Hades and the return of two familiar faces, Cora and Zelena. As the group was dragged to the underworld thanks to the dark one, the gang then were surprised to find that Rumplestilskin's role was primarily to save the eldest Mills from her current life in limbo due to the unfinished business that were her daughters'. As the Mills were all gradually accepted, there was still the problem that was Hades. Even though Zelena was blinded by true love, the rest of the people had a bad feeling towards the God and did not trust him one bit which was rather worrying when it came down to their safety.

At her girlfriends secret request to protect her sister, Emma slumps back against her wooden chair within the library. Thanks to Belle, the blonde was given the keys for free access to all the books in hope of finding some shady activity linked to the flame haired God. Sighing, the sheriff glances towards the clock as she slams a book shut. It was her day off and yet here she was while the Mayor also sat within her office on business. She just prayed that they will still be able to get out tonight as the brunette seemed rather excited over their well overdue alone time since returning and the fact that their son would be staying with a friend.

"It's hard isn't it?"

Jumping up at recognising the voice, Emma glares over at Hades as the man approaches with purpose.

"Not being able to be with your true love all the time..it's such a shame..something I hope I won't have to experience, _if_..it all goes to plan" smirking the God then paces in a circle around the wary blonde.

Watching, the sheriff grips her hands into fists to prepare herself for any form of attack. Chuckling, Hades shakes his head. "Really? I'm a god..and well..I neutralised your magic the moment I stepped into this place.."

"What the hell are you really doing here?" Emma questions angrily. "You may fool Zelena but we know that you have something else up your sleeve so what is it?"

Stopping, the God scratches his chin. "hm...see the thing is, my little trip to Storybrooke appears to be coming to an end. Yes, Zelena restarted my heart and that enabled me to travel here but unfortunately it was only a temporary measure. One I didn't know until I felt my heart begin to slow down again"

Crossing her arms, the blonde raises an eyebrow. "So how do you intend to fix it?"

" _You_ "

Frowning, Emma's eyes widen as Hades forces his hand forward into her chest and pulls her heart out sharply. "What are you doing?!"

Hearing the panic in the woman's voice, the God smiles as he rolls the glowing organ between his hands. "I need a heart to keep me alive and this way it's a win win. I kill you, your girlfriend will revert to her old ways like she did with her stable boy leaving Zelena all to me..as for Cora well she won't care so long as her daughter's are unharmed.. _physically_ that is. Mentally? Well that's another matter"

Holding her hand out in an attempt to procure some magic, the sheriff exhales deeply through fear as a bolt of energy shoots out, causing her to jolt back.

"I've decided to be kind and allow you an hour to say your goodbyes..I shall meet you at the mayor's office..and if I were you I wouldn't run. Either way you'll die. Either through the candle or I'll simply crush it"

Looking back to Hades, Emma stares at him for a moment before rushing past and running out the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pushing the mayor's door open, Emma hurries inside just as Regina slams her desk draw shut and looks up to find her girlfriend staring at her with a tear stricken face. Rising quickly and rounding the desk, the brunette takes hold of the blondes hands in concern. "Emma? What is it?!"

Launching herself forward, the sheriff hugs into her as she begins to get upset and decides to come out with it. "Hades has my heart..he's going to to use it to save himself so he can stay here with Zelena..I-"

Dropping her concerned expression to a murderous one, Regina holds onto her tightly before calling out. "Rumplestilskin?!"

Appearing in smoke, the imp looks confused at the pair. "Dearie you haven't summoned me in years.."

"Hades has Emma's heart"

"He's going to use the candle, the one that saved you.." The blonde explains with a sniffle. "He.." Looking back to the mayor, Emma gets teary again. "He's given me an hour to say goodbye then he's coming here..to finish it"

Stroking the younger woman's cheek, Regina kisses her forehead while Rumple frowns more. "But why you?"

"To keep Zelena..he said that if he gets rid of me, Regina will revert back to the Queen and that will leave Zelena for himself. He reckons Cora won't get involved as long as her daughter's are not hurt" the sheriff replies shakily as she feels the brunette's arms tighten around her.

"Not hurt?.." Scoffing, Regina glares angrily.

"Well we have an hour to figure this out.." Rumple announces causing both women to look at him. "Don't look at me like that. We may not always see eye to eye and I may have in the past taken lives myself but they were for my own purpose..in this it's someone else being selfish and truth be told..you don't deserve this"

Surprised, the two women look to one another again before the mayor reluctantly lets go of the blonde to help the imp while Emma makes her way over to the couch in front of the fire place to process all that is happening. Stopping the brunette from reaching her phone, Rumple whispers towards the woman. "Don't. Stay with her..just..just incase this doesn't work out. You don't want her last hour being spent alone watching you research.."

Nodding while growing teary as if realising the seriousness of it all, the former Queen takes a breath. "We need to tell Zelena..she needs to-" hearing Emma double over in pain, Regina rushes over and kneels before the woman as the blonde bends over, clutching her chest. "Emma?! Hey look at me.."

Glancing up with tears rolling down her face, the sheriff painfully blurts out. "He's watching..he doesn't want Zelena to know yet.."

"Okay, we won't.." Sliding up to sit beside the blonde, Regina wraps an arm around her shoulders and guides the younger woman's head to her shoulder as she begins to stroke her blonde locks while Emma begins to relax as the pain subsides.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Staring over at the clock as she is now curled into Regina's side, Emma bites her lip as her voice breaks. "It's time.." Lifting her head, the blonde leans up and kisses the brunette softly before resting their foreheads together. "Make sure Henry knows I love him. Meet him off the bus when he gets home from school okay?"

Nodding with a lip tremble, Regina then looks across towards her desk sadly as the imp shakes his head having transported all his books from his shop.

"Looks like I've got quite the audience.."

As the trio stand to face Hades, Regina flexes her hand out procuring a fireball angrily while staring coldly at him. "Not so fast.."

Waving his hand with a sigh, the God distinguishes the fireball as he takes the candle from his pocket.

"Hades? What is going on?"

Glancing towards the redhead within the doorway, Hades smiles. "My Zelena.." Holding his hand out, the God smiles more as Zelena accepts with confusion and stands beside him.

"Why did you call me here?" The redhead frowns then offers a smile towards her sister which does not get returned, seeing the two women looking distraught. "Hades?"

"I'm doing this for us my love. If not I have to return to the underworld..I can't leave you alone..not when you have the baby to think of. I needed a heart..and I knew it would destroy you if I took your sisters so I took the next best thing.."

Realising, Zelena looks wide eyed as she looks back to the quiet pair again. "Emma's?..no..Hades..you can't!" Pulling her hand back, the redhead steps away from him.

"Our kiss was only a temporary solution Zelena! We love each other we have to be together.."

"It's got nothing to do with my sister! You're doing it for yourself so you can control her! He wants me to go evil and leave you alone, God knows what he has planned for our mother.." Regina explains desperately before feeling Emma's hand tighten on her arm as Hades squeezes his own hand. "No!"

Reaching across quickly, Zelena takes Hades arm. "Stop! Hades this isn't the way.."

"I'm sorry but I have to..for us" ignoring the redheads plea, the God raises the candle above the glowing organ and whispers the blondes name.

Shuffling nervously on her feet, Emma's lip trembles as the God approaches the two women. Moving in front of the blonde, Regina keeps her arms stretched around the woman. "You're not going anywhere near her.."

Shrugging, Hades disappears in blue flames. Frowning, the brunette looks to her sister briefly before feeling Emma fall against her then drop to the ground revealing the God stood in her place with an empty hand. "Too. Late." Inhaling deeply, Hades smiles to himself as he feels his strength evolve.

Falling down to the blonde, Regina lifts her up carefully in fear then shakes her head as she begins to sob at the lack of movement and seeing no rise of Emma's chest. "No..no..please.." Leaning down to kiss the woman's face, the brunette squeezes her tight as Zelena approaches with a hand to her sister's shoulder while glaring at Hades.

 _A/N: sorry! :p also Cora will be in the next chapter as it all takes a dramatic turn!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Clinging to the blondes body, Regina takes a shaky breath then moves back to look at Emma's peaceful face. Wiping her tears, the brunette frowns in thought. "You're not dying..I _won't_ allow it.." Closing her eyes briefly, the mayor sinks her hand into her chest retrieving her heart as she does the same with Emma's cursed one.

Watching, Zelena looks worried. "Regina what..what are you doing?.."

Glancing up, Regina looks teary. "She is _not_ dying.." Holding her heart up to her sister, the brunette pleads. "Help me..give her my heart.."

"Regina wait you can't-" hitching her breath as her sister shoves the cursed heart into her own chest and rolls flat to the ground, the redhead bites her lip teary as she crouches down to the pair and presses her sister heart into the blondes chest gaining a gasp of air instantly.

Reaching to her chest as she breathes heavily, Emma looks up to Zelena frowning before following her gaze to the lifeless mayor beside her. "Regina?!" Grabbing at the brunette, the sheriff realises what Regina has done as she can feel through her heart. "No..why...Regina why..." Stroking the former Queen's face, Emma inspects her closely before kissing her lips.

Turning towards Hades in anger, Zelena glares. "You killed my sister!"

Looking over with the same death glare, the blonde grits her teeth and grips her free hand into a fist as she begins to shake. Feeling a change, Emma look to her hand as she opens up her palm to see a flame ignite. Eyes widening, the sheriff gulps as she wishes for it to go out then stares at Regina once more. Carefully laying the brunette down, the blonde keeps her hands close to her chest as the redhead looks towards her having heard her movement. "Take care of Regina for me.." Staring in a daze, Emma disappears in a cloud of black smoke.

"Emma wha-"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stood staring ahead, lost, at her sister laying on a cold slab within their family crypt, Zelena bites down on her lip as all the regret and guilt comes flooding to the surface. All that time wasted in fighting one another when they could have been sisters from their first meeting. Sniffling, the redhead swipes a tear from her cheek then tilts her head upon hearing footsteps on the stairs.

Reaching the bottom step, Cora freezes on the spot as she stares wide eyed in disbelief over what she sees. Stumbling forward, the older brunette reaches for her daughter's arm to steady herself as she continues to stare down at her youngest daughter. "When you said...I thought..I thought you were wrong..that.." Leaning herself against the slab, Cora uses her spare hand to take hold of the younger brunette's. "Oh Regina..my sweet Regina.."

"It was all a trick mother...Hades.."

"He did this?!" The eldest Mills looks to her other daughter in anger.

"Well...in a way. Regina did it for Emma. Hades took Emma's heart to use the candle so he could trade her life for his own. So he could remain in Storybrooke..and not return to the underworld. He succeeded but Regina refused to accept it and traded places by switching their hearts..she has Emma's cursed one and Emma has Regina's"

Glancing back sadly to her lifeless daughter, Cora questions. "Where is Emma now?"

"I don't know...she disappeared..she looked..scared" watching her mother closely, Zelena then trails her eyes back to her sister as the older brunette requests.

"I need..I need you to look for her..I'll go and meet Henry..he should be back from school.."

"Yes mother.." Rubbing Cora's arm briefly to reassure her that she is there if needed, the redhead then turns towards the steps to go and search for the missing sheriff.

Brushing some hair carefully from the former mayor's face, Cora grips her daughter's hand as she presses a light kiss to her cold forehead. "I better go..pick up your son..I promise I will protect him dear.." Glancing down in guilt, the eldest Mills mutters. "..like I should have protected you.." Laying Regina's hand back down against her stomach, Cora pats it then makes her way out of the crypt, insuring a protection spell is placed around the building as she leaves.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Watching nervously as the school bus pulls up, Cora fiddles with her hands as she scans the numerous heads that come into view as the students begin to disperse from the bus. Spotting her grandson, the older brunette steps forward then waits as Henry notices her and heads over.

"Cora? What are you doing here?"

Taking the boy by his shoulders, Cora lets out a deep breath. "Henry..I came because your mother..she.." Growing teary, the woman clears her throat. "Henry I'm sorry..there was an incident..Regina..your mother.." Looking towards the wide eyed boy not being able to admit that her daughter is dead, Cora stares at him sadly.

"What?..no...my mom..she can fight through anything she-"

"Not this Henry..it's too late.."

Barrelling into his grandmother, Henry hugs her tightly as he begins to sniffle. Raising her hand to stroke the back of his head, the older Mills hugs back. Hearing a muffled voice, Cora glances down to the boy.

"Where's Ma?"

"I don't know Henry..Zelena has gone to look for her..I think she feels guilty..your mother gave her own life to protect hers.."

Looking up teary, Henry questions. "It was Hades wasn't it?"

Nodding, Cora sighs as she runs a hand through his hair. "Henry..did you want to see her?..your mother?"

Appearing conflicted, the boy then nods. "I want to see her.."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Descending down the steps, Henry stops at the bottom then looks to Cora with fear in his eyes. Placing her hands on his shoulders to guide him, the older woman gestures to move forward. "She's not hurt Henry..it's as though she is sleeping.."

Giving a silent nod, the boy makes his way through to where his mother is. Breaking away from Cora on sight, Henry runs over and attempts to hug his mother. "I'll write her back.."

"Henry dear you know you can't do that.." Feeling bad for the boy, the older woman steps forward to stand beside him and reaches for her daughter's hand again.

"Then we can go back to the underworld. She has to be there unless she's moved on already!"

"Henry..."

Deflating, the boy sniffles. "She can't be gone.."

Hearing loud footsteps, both Henry and Cora look over to see Emma appear. Looking to the older woman, the blonde gestures to Henry. "I..I..went to meet him but..I was late..I've come to take my son home.."

Rushing over, Henry hugs his mother tightly. Stood frozen, the sheriff peers over her son's shoulder and sees Regina beside her mother. Staring emotionless, the blonde then pulls back and wraps an arm around the boys shoulder. "Lets go..."

Glancing back to look at his brunette mother a final time, Henry quickly goes over and kisses her cheek. "Bye mom.." Heading back to the blonde, the boy follows her out leaving Cora to take a deep breath then sit down beside the slab not feeling ready to leave her daughter just yet.

 _A/N: I promise it won't be all doom and gloom!_


	3. Chapter 3

_I know there is no Charmings in this story but i really wanted to focus on the Mills as a family, including Zelena of course and the bond they then share with Emma and Henry without Regina present._

 **Chapter 3**

"Henry?"

Turning towards his grandmother, the boy gives a sad smile as he waits by the counter in granny's.

"What are you doing here? Where's Emma?" Cora asks concerned as the blonde is no where to be seen.

"She's at home..I came to get her a bear claw..she hasn't really eaten much..or said anything.." Henry explains as Granny appears, passing the takeout bag over.

Watching the boy fish inside his pocket, the older woman stops him. "It's on the house Henry"

Giving a grateful smile, the boy takes the bag then turns towards the exit. Following behind, Cora then steps into line beside him. "Mind if I come with you?"

"Ma's not up to company.."

"She may not be but you might. Dear I'm worried about you..I promised I would look after you and that includes more than whatever granny just gave you in that bag. At least let me make you some breakfast.."

Pausing for a moment, Henry glances across confused. "How are you so calm? Hades killed my mom, your daughter!"

Shocked by the boys outburst, the older woman gives him a moment to calm himself before replying"You don't think I want to rip his heart out? Because I do believe me..but that never got me anywhere with Regina and it constantly hurt her, watching me that way. He will get what's coming to him trust me but right now my concern is for my grandson. Your mother wouldn't want you to slip from your routine.."

Sighing, the boy nods then begins walking again, back to the mansion.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peering into the bedroom, Cora takes a breath finding it difficult to be in her daughter's house without the woman there. Looking over towards the blonde curled up on the bed while hugging a pillow, the older woman walks over. "Emma dear, it's time to get up"

Shifting her gaze to the brunette without moving a muscle, the blonde replies. "I'm okay here.."

"No you're not. Think about Henry..he has just lost his mother. Think about Regina, she wouldn't want you to be like this" sitting on the edge of the bed, Cora watches as Emma slowly sits up and brings her knees to her chest.

"She is all I keep thinking about..all I can feel..it amazes me how much love she held for a woman who denied it for so many years as she was too scared to allow herself to feel it. Now..now I can feel it in her heart..now I'm scared..I.." Pausing, the blonde grows teary and rests her chin against her knees.

Shifting herself, the older woman hesitantly moves to beside Emma and touches her arm. "Why are you scared?"

Quietly, the blonde confesses as she is encouraged to lean on Cora. "I can feel the darkness..it's different to when I was..it's..less anger, more pain. A pain that she felt for the majority of her life..what made her become _her_ and I don't want to turn vengeful or into the woman Regina once was..but..when it happened..I could feel her dark magic surging through me, I even conjured a fireball and now I don't know what to do. I'm angry, I want Hades to pay but if I do anything what will then happen to me? Because you're right, Henry just lost his mother..he doesn't need to lose another. At the same time I..I just want her back and I don't know how to handle it"

Pulling the younger woman into a hug, Cora rubs her back gently. "We all just need time..no one is going to push you..but Henry also comes first..so we need to put that mask on then wait until it's the right time, whether by yourself or if you want to talk to me, you let it all out"

Nodding, Emma pulls back and wipes her face. "She forgave you, you know. I know she never said it in so many words but she was so much more happier having you and Zelena back..she told me she felt like her family was complete. Her happy ending was finally here. There was no more being alone or the need to search as everything was right here"

Going glassy eyed, the older woman smiles a little then stands. "When you want to come down, Henry mentioned about watching a film.."

"I'll be down in a minute, I'll just go freshen up" the blonde rises then makes her way towards the bathroom.

Heading out the door, Cora pauses seeing Zelena stood teary.

"Zelena?"

"I heard everything..I need to fix this. I need to do what's right" the redhead explains with determination. "Don't tell Emma yet but be prepared to move Regina when I say.."

Frowning, the older woman watches as her eldest daughter turns on her heel and heads down the stairs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Strolling across the field while hugging her arms, keeping her coat tightly shut from the cold air, Zelena ascends the steps onto the porch of her farmhouse. Entering the front door, the redhead stops then glances across to the wooden table to find Hades sat quietly while playing with a whiskey glass. "I thought you'd be here.."

Looking towards the former witch, the God rises quickly and walks up to the woman. "Zelena listen to me.. I did do this for you..for us..I-"

Raising a hand up to silence him, the redhead smiles. "I know you did it because you love me. The proof is in your heart beat"

Watching Zelena closely, Hades smiles. "So does this mean..." Gesturing between them, the God awaits a reply.

"Truth be told I never did like that blonde saviour, she always got in my way. As for Regina, it was her decision to make, no one forced her to swap their hearts and we would have fought again sooner or later..especially now mommy dearest is back. She would have been the favourite and now I'm all she has left of a daughter.." Smirking wickedly, the redhead steps closer while resting her hands onto Hades arms as he embraces her. Leaning close to his ear after pecking his cheek, Zelena whispers. "While we are being honest and you want to know if we are okay? The answer is simple. _No_ , we're not okay because while my sister choose her own consequences it was a _big_ mistake! one that you're going to pay for!" Having slid her hand across, the redhead plunges her hand sharply and pulls Hades heart out.

Stumbling back, the God looks on in horror. "How did you..my heart is protected!"

Glaring, Zelena raises an eyebrow. "Not from your true love it's not" approaching him again, the redhead sneers. "I may have loved you and you may be my true love but even that doesn't compare to the love of my sister!"

Looking speechless, the God grabs hold of his chest as the former witch disappears in green smoke.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Appearing within the mansion foyer, Zelena looks to her mother as the older woman lowers her hands having cast a spell of blood magic against the house just in case Hades has some way of returning. "Finished?"

"Yes. It's done, are you going to tell me what is it your doing?" Cora asks curiously as her eldest daughter begins to smile.

"Getting my sister back. Did you?..."

Nodding, the older woman glances towards the stairs. "She's in her bedroom"

"Right..I'll get Emma"

"I will stay with Henry..we don't want him watching if it doesn't work.." Cora suggests as the pair make their way to the living room to find the mother and son curled up together with Emma keeping a close watch on Henry protectively.

"Emma? Can I talk to you?"

Glancing over at the redhead, the blonde nods then kisses her son's crown as she makes her way over then follows Zelena upstairs with a frown. "Zelena what is it?"

Taking a deep breath, the former witch looks at the sheriff seriously. "I need Regina's heart.."

Going wide eyed, Emma looks around for any warning of Hades with the sudden announcement. "Zelena..if I give you Regina's heart it will kill me..."

"I know.."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"You _know_? Can you hear yourself right now?!"

Shaking her head, Zelena pulls out the heart sack. "It will only be for a moment we are getting your heart back in turn, allowing my sister hers..Emma I'm bringing her back.."

Confused, the blonde rubs her forehead. "But there will be a price..it's a life for a life you know that and you cannot sacrifice yourself, you have a baby to think of.."

"She is safe with Belle..and I'm not..I'm finally ending this Emma. I have Hades heart"

Going wide eyed, Emma looks to the bag and points. "You have his heart in there?"

Nodding, the redhead takes her arm. "Come on the longer Regina is gone the less chance we have. She's in the bedroom.."

Gulping at everything that is happening, the blonde looks fearful towards the bedroom door then follows Zelena inside, catching her breath as she sees the brunette laying on top of the bed. "How will...this work?"

"I remove both your hearts and use the candle to restore yours while cursing Hades'.." The redhead explains as she removes the blondes damaged heart from her sisters chest, placing it on the side table.

Rocking slightly on her feet, having turned away at the action, Emma then sighs nervously before sitting herself on the edge of the bed. "Okay just do it"

Doing as the woman says, the redhead takes her heart causing the blonde to fall back against the mattress. Looking between the two organs, Zelena looks teary for a moment at her lost loves then whispers quietly above the candle. Lifting her gaze towards the blondes heart that slowly reignites and glows brightly with a loud thumping, the redhead smiles before quickly rushing towards her sister and placing her own heart back in her chest. Watching carefully, the former witch takes the brunette's hand as she notices the rise and fall of the woman's breath. "Regina?"

Opening her eyes slowly, the brunette tilts her head towards her sister before clearing her throat as she attempts to speak. "..Zelena.."

Smiling, the redhead hugs her sister tightly in relief. "You're okay..oh thank god.."

Patting the woman's back lightly, the former Queen frowns a little. "Yes..how?.."

Moving back, Zelena purses her lips before looking to beside her sister. Following her stare, Regina tilts her head to the other side and sees Emma lying against the pillow. "Emma?!" Sitting up rather too quickly for her head, the mayor ignores the pain and shoots a glare to Zelena. "What did you do?!"

Simply smiling, the redhead holds out the last remaining heart towards the brunette. "I sorted it. It's over..Hades won't be bothering us any more..now get your girlfriend back before your son decides to take a wonder on what is going on.."

Shifting onto her side as her sister leaves the room, Regina leans over her girlfriend and strokes her face gently with a smile as she carefully slips the blondes heart back in. Receiving a gasp, the mayor smiles teary as her eyes meet Emma's. "Emma.."

Dropping her mouth open to speak, the blonde leans up and quickly engulfs the woman into a tight hug as she begins to sob. Wrapping her arms around Emma, the brunette presses a few light kisses to her neck in reassurance. "It's okay.. It's over, I'm here.."

Moving back slightly, the sheriff takes hold of Regina's face within both hands to look at her closely. "You're really here.." Kissing her cheek, head then nose, Emma gives a teary grins. "I love you"

Sitting up at the revelation, the former Queen watches as the blonde joins her concerned. "Should I not have said that?"

Grabbing at Emma's hands, Regina smiles. "No it's not that..it's just a shock to hear you say it.."

"Why wouldn't I?.."

Shrugging lightly, the brunette kisses her softly before mumbling against the blondes lips. "I love you too"

Resting their foreheads together, the sheriff nuzzles their noses. "I'm never letting you out of my sight again..you're gonna have to put up with me all the time, including your dreaded council meetings because I am there!"

Chuckling, Regina pecks her lips. "Where's Henry?"

"Downstairs with your mother and sister. You should be really proud of him Regina, more so than you already are..he really stepped up and became the man of the house" the blonde explains sadly. "I..I didn't do my best..."

Running a hand through the woman's blonde locks, the brunette kisses her forehead. "I'm sure you did considering the circumstances"

"I wasn't alone..Cora..she's really changed you know..protected this family"

Smiling at the thought, Regina carefully climbs off the bed with a slight wobble having not used her legs in a couple of days. Immediately at her side, Emma loops an arm around her waist as the brunette leans against her. "You should rest.."

Raising an eyebrow with a playful glare, the mayor questions. "You're kidding me right? I've been flat on my back..I want to see my son.."

"Stubborn as always..yes my Regina is back" keeping her close, Emma guides her out the bedroom then helps her down the stairs to find Henry stood waiting for them having been told by his aunt.

Staring at the brunette, the boy looks in disbelief. "..mom?.."

Smiling over at her son, the mayor holds her free arm out which doesn't stay empty for long as Henry races over and hugs both his mother's at the same time.

Standing in the doorway, Cora then shares a smile with her daughter before watching the brunette untangle herself from her family then walk slowly over to her. Immediately hugging her daughter tightly, the older brunette kisses her hair. "I've missed you"

Clinging to her mother, Regina rests her head against her shoulder, enjoying the moment, prompting the blonde to pull at their son to go the kitchen. Peering over, watching them leave, Cora then moves back while still keeping her daughter in her arms. "I have kept something for you..incase it was found.." Holding her hand out, the older brunette procures a ring box.

Raising an eyebrow, the mayor accepts it. "That was in my office draw how did you know?"

"A mother knows everything?"

Smiling sadly, Regina explains. "I was going to ask her when we was going out that night.."

"I figured.." Stroking her daughter's cheek, Cora smiles. "Do it tonight..you've both lost time, don't lose anymore"

Nodding, the brunette smiles to herself at the thought while glancing towards the box in her hand.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - Epilogue**

After settling on a peaceful evening, Cora and Zelena reluctantly leave the mansion to head back to the redheads farmhouse, allowing the small family some space. Once Henry had announced that he was going to bed, the two women sat quietly for some time, wrapped up in each other on the couch. Neither willing to let go despite the tiredness that had begun to take over. Watching the brunette yawn, Emma gives a small smile then stands, holding her hand out to the woman. "Come on, I'll tuck you in.."

Raising an eyebrow, Regina accepts the hand and rises slowly, still not being able to get her legs working properly before following the blonde upstairs to her bedroom. Taking her pyjamas from the draw, the mayor glances over towards the door where the sheriff stood in wait. "Are you staying?"

"Of course I am, I told you, I am not letting you out of my sight" Emma nods seriously before stepping in and sitting on the edge of the bed. "Besides I have a lot of making up to do.."

Frowning a little, the brunette begins to change before sitting herself beside the blonde while slipping her hand into the younger woman's and linking their fingers. "I don't understand dear, what do you have to make up for?"

"You gave me your life? You knew what would happen and you did it anyway. You risked yourself to save me..and I have no idea how I will ever repay you or thank you but I'm gonna start"

"There is no need..however there is one thing you can do for me right now.."

Watching the former queen turn coy, Emma smiles while squeezing her hand. "Name it"

Gesturing behind them, Regina smiles back. "Just come to bed and hold me.."

Climbing onto the bed and crawling up to one side, the blonde gets in then pats the empty space beside her. Chuckling at the childishness of the younger woman's movements, the brunette rises then walks around to her side before also climbing in. Leaning against the headboard, the mayor glances across while biting her lip. "One more thing?"

Rolling her eyes playfully, knowing that Regina would try and push it as far as she could go, the blonde then turns to face her. "Anything.."

"Could you do this every night by marrying me?"

Staring speechless at what was just asked of her, Emma goes wide eyed in shock before attempting to open her mouth but gaining no sound.

Looking rejected, the mayor purses her lips before reaching inside her bedside cabinet draw to retrieve the small box her mother returned to her earlier. "I..erm..I was..going to ask that night but..then.." Sighing, Regina swallows hard at the still silent blonde. "I had this whole..speech which right now I can't remember..everything's still a little fuzzy but I was going to tell you I loved you, then..ask"

Blinking, the sheriff finally speaks with a mutter while still staring in a shocked daze. "That..that's why you..you mini freaked over me saying that I loved you earlier.."

Nodding slightly, the brunette fiddles with the ring box through nerves. "Yes.."

Smiling in adoration at the nervous woman, Emma bumps her shoulder playfully. "So are you gonna let me see my ring or what?"

Lifting her gaze to meet the blondes, Regina looks hopeful. "Your ring? You mean that you-"

"Of course I'll marry you, I love you don't I, I just said I'm never letting you out of my sight. Which means never letting you go because you see, me, you and Henry are kinda a family" stroking a strand of dark hair out of the brunette's face, the blonde then covers the mayor's shaky hands with her own. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I am so excited to see where we are headed together"

Staring in awe, Regina slowly opens the box then questions again. "Emma, will you marry me?"

Sniggering with a nod, the sheriff leans forward to peck her lips before watching as the woman slips the ring onto her finger. Smiling, the brunette then grabs the blonde by her tank top and pulls her forward, kissing her deeply. Kissing back, Emma chucks the ring box on the floor and slides the pair down to the mattress, laying on their sides as the sheriff then grips her fiancée at her waist to pull her closer. Releasing the woman's top, the mayor takes hold of her face as she rolls onto her back, taking the blonde with her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Walking down the staircase, Emma giggles against the brunette's ear as the older woman tugs on her hand, leading her towards the kitchen. Peering over from his spot at the island, Henry turns on his stool with a raised eyebrow. "Great..now I have to watch it even more.."

Strolling past their son to make breakfast, Regina kisses his head. Ruffling his hair, Emma grins then continues to follow the mayor up to the stove and wraps her arms around her waist.

"Emma, I know you said you're not letting me out of your sight but I need to at least move!" Letting out a soft giggle as the blonde kisses her cheek, the former Queen then clears her throat before biting her lip in a coy manner at the face she is receiving from Henry.

Staring, the boy admits. "I think that may be the first time even _I_ have heard you giggle mom.."

"Well I have a lot to be happy for Henry..I have you, your mother..my life.."

Grinning, the boy stands and heads over to the pair, embracing them both. "I'm happy too that you're both okay and here. I never want to be without either of you..which got me to thinking.."

Pulling back enough to look at their son, Regina then shares a look with Emma before the blonde responds. "Thinking about what?.."

"Well you have a big house..on the other side of town that you never use and..mom..has a big house here..and you were just saying how you don't want to be apart so ma, why not move in?"

Slowly smiling, the blonde rubs his shoulder. "Sorry kid your mom has beaten you to it.."

Frowning confused, Regina acts innocent. "I never asked you to move in.."

Playfully bumping her shoulder, the sheriff smirks. "No but you did ask me to marry you so you-"

"Wait what?!" Henry looks between his mother's wide eyed.

"Oh and another thing.." The blonde gestures to the boys breakfast. "You better hurry up and get changed. We're getting married in an hour"

Dropping his mouth open speechless, Henry walks back to his breakfast in a daze and sits silently before finally piping up as Regina serves the pancakes. "So when do I get a brother or sister?"

Almost dropping the spatula, the brunette recognises the teasing grin up Henry's face and glares.

"Because I was thinking if you are getting married this morning I could totally have a sibling by lunchtime"

"Henry!"

Bursting into laughter at his brunette's mother's face, the boy practically falls off the chair as he glances over to the blonde who is stood beside the mayor, gulping.

Calming down, Henry eats his breakfast then heads out to get dressed. Looking towards the former Queen, Emma touches her arm as the woman clasps her coffee mug. "Are you worried?"

Glancing over to the blonde, Regina replies with a nervous chuckle. "Worried? To tell my mother who years ago wanted me married to the king in a lavish ceremony to prove a point that I'm getting married to the town's sheriff in an hour's time?"

"She's changed Regina, besides she just lost you and got you back again, I doubt she would have a bad word to say on the matter, she knows you're happy" passing over the phone, the sheriff smiles reassuringly.

Taking the device while still holding her mug in her other hand, the mayor calls the farmhouse.

 _"Hello?"_

Sharing a look with her fiancée, Regina smiles slightly as Emma rubs the small of her back gently. "Hello mother.."

 _"Regina, how are you feeling today, I hope you're not pushing yourself dear.."_

"No mother however, I need to tell you and Zelena something but i-" watching as the pair appear within her kitchen, the brunette finishes her sentence. "..can't do it over the phone.." Standing from her stool, the mayor places the phone back on its dock. "You didn't have to poof here.."

"I was concerned you sounded worried.." Cora confesses as she walks up to her daughter for a hug.

Still finding all the affection strange, the former Queen hugs back then looks over to her sister for help. Smirking, Zelena strolls over and untangles their mother from the brunette before hugging her sister herself.

Hugging back, the brunette whispers in the redheads ear. "Fair play.."

Smiling Zelena pulls away then kisses her sisters head. "Come on sis you should know me by now.."

Shooing her eldest daughter to the side, the older brunette looks to her youngest still concerned. "Moving on, dear what was it that you needed to talk to us about?"

Sharing another look with Emma, Regina confesses to her mother and sister. "We're getting married.."

"You asked her!" Smiling, Cora moves in for another hug but is prevented by the mayor's hand.

"..in an hour.." The brunette finishes with a hopeful yet nervous smile.

Looking towards one another shocked, Cora and Zelena try to wrap their head around what was just said. Turning towards the mayor, the redhead frowns. "I'm sorry sis, did you just say in an hour?"

Taking a deep breath the former queen nods. "Yes. After I asked Emma last night we spoke about it and how with what happened we don't want to spend another day without being a proper family. Not just for us but for Henry too. I've already had the big white wedding which was not to my liking due to both event and groom, that was a disaster from the beginning, and Emma..-"

Cutting in to support her, the blonde takes Regina's hand. "I'm not one for all the big stuff anyway. I think it's safe to say I'm not a big loo roll dress kind of girl..besides this is what will make Regina happy and that's all I want"

Watching the pair, the older brunette smiles softly. "So what exactly was your plan?"

Smiling back, the younger brunette heads over to her mother as the woman wraps an arm around her shoulders and leads her out the kitchen in conversation. Biting her lip, Zelena slowly edges over to stand beside Emma then bumps her shoulder. "I know I don't need to say any of this but..hurt my sister? I'll turn you into a flying monkey"

"Got it.." With a nod and a smile, the blonde then bumps her back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Watching from their positions at the back of the town hall within the gardens, Cora whispers towards her grandson as the trio witness the pair getting married. "I don't understand their attire?"

Smiling to himself watching as his mother clad in a light grey dress, hair clipped to a small pony tail and his ma dressed in her jeans and bright red jacket, Henry replies. "It's what they were wearing the first time they met..when I brought Ma home"

"Oh.." Smiling herself, the older brunette wraps an arm around the boys shoulder while taking her eldest daughter's hand.

Having shared their first kiss, Regina wraps an arm around Emma's neck into a brief hug then peers across to the smiling trio while resting the side of her head to her wife's. "Now, we're complete"

Tightening her hold around the brunette's waist, the blonde smiles at seeing their son's grinning face then responds with a kiss to the mayor's temple. "Our happy ending"

Staring up at the sheriff, Regina shakes her head with a look of awe. "Our happy _beginning_ "

Planting another soft kiss to her lips, Emma then takes hold of the brunette's hand and leads her down the pathway towards their family.

 **The end!**


End file.
